Battle Soccer: Champion of the Field
Battle Soccer: Champion of the Field is a soccer video game, developed by Pandora Box and published by Banpresto, which was released exclusively in Japan in 1992. This game features many popular Japanese franchise characters like Gundam, Ultraman, Kamen Rider and Godzilla, among a few others. It was released for the Super Famicom (Japanese SNES). Teams Godzilla Fighters Rodan (Goalie) Energy: 26 Stamina: 38 Special: Sonic Boom *The ball changes into a green, spiral-like, orb that flies forward while constantly bouncing on the ground. Godzilla Energy: 56 Stamina: 47 Special: Fireball *Godzilla incinerates the ball with his atomic ray, causing it to fly forward, while slowly ascending, before losing altitude and landing. King Caesar Energy: 20 Stamina: 36 Special: Prism Shot *The ball changes into circular prism of light that is launched forward as it constantly bounces on the ground. Jet Jaguar (5 on team) Energy: 10 Stamina: 28 Special: Jaguar Kick *The ball transforms into a metal orb that flies forward, while slowly ascending, before losing altitude and landing. King's Soldiers King Ghidorah (Goalie) Energy: 34 Stamina: 48 Special: Gravity Strike *The ball changes into a yellow hexed orb which travels, horizontally, forward for a great distance. Mechagodzilla Energy: 24 Stamina: 40 Special: Destructive Fire *The mechanical monster kicks the ball, causing it to be totally engulfed in flames as it travels forward. Gigan Energy: 28 Stamina: 42 Special: Cutter Shot *The ball transforms into a spinning, buzz saw-like, blade which travels upward, at a 45 degree angle, before landing. Titanosaurus (5 on team) Energy: 10 Stamina: 27 Special: Tornado Shot *The ball changes into a orange and red globe that, quickly, flies directly up, while advancing forward, before bouncing on the ground several times. Ultra Heroes Ultraman Taro (Goalie) Energy: 45 Stamina: 20 Special: Dynamite Hit *The ball changes into a rainbow disc as it travels forward for a long distance. Ultraman Great Energy: 40 Stamina: 34 Special: Plasma Bolt *Ultraman Great charges the ball into a purple sphere of energy that is shot forward before jumping into the air slightly. Ultraseven Energy: 33 Stamina: 18 Special: Eye Slugger *The ball transforms into a boomerang shaped blade that spirals through the air before landing. Ultraman Ace Energy: 26 Stamina: 19 Special: Laser Punch *Ultraman Ace crosses his arms and fires the ball as a rainbow sphere of energy, which slowly ascends before losing altitude and landing. Ultraman (4 on team) Energy: 18 Stamina: 16 Special: Specium Shot *Ultraman crosses his arms and fires the ball as a yellow sphere of energy, which slowly ascends before losing altitude and landing. Gundam Warriors ZZ Gundam (Goalie) Energy: 60 Stamina: 31 Special: Mega Shot *The ball changes into a green hued orb of energy which flies, horizontally, forward. Gundam F91 Energy: 72 Stamina: 40 Special: VSBR Magnum *The ball changes into a purple hued orb of energy which flies, horizontally, forward. Gundam MK3 Energy: 52 Stamina: 27 Special: Beamgun Shot *The ball changes into a orange hued orb of energy which flies, horizontally, forward. Hyauki Shiki Energy: 56 Stamina: 30 Special: Hi-Beam Shot *The ball changes into a green hued orb of energy which flies forward while slowly gaining altitude before falling directly to the ground. Gundam (4 on team) Energy: 40 Stamina: 25 Special: Vulcan Shot *The ball changes into a orange hued orb of energy which flies forward while constantly bouncing on the ground. Masked Riders Kamen Rider Stronger (Goalie) Energy: 54 Stamina: 56 Special: Drill Kick *The ball changes into a blue hued orb of energy which flies forward while slowly increasing in altitude before descending. Kamen Rider Black RX Energy: 64 Stamina: 72 Special: Tornado Kick *The ball changes into a tornado which spins high into the air, while going forward, before landing. Kamen Rider V3 Energy: 42 Stamina: 54 Special: Typhoon Kick *The ball transforms into a teal colored double helix that spirals forward across the field. Kamen Rider (5 on team) Energy: 18 Stamina: 46 Special: Rider Kick *The ball transforms into a red and black disc that, quickly, flies directly up while slowly advancing forward, before bouncing on the ground several times. Super Beasts King Joe (Goalie) Energy: 20 Stamina: 18 Special: Megaton Shot *The ball changes into a metal object with antenna that gravitates forward for a long distance before landing on the ground. Kilazee Energy: 64 Stamina: 22 Special: Fire Breath *The ball changes into a fireball that flies forward while bouncing on the field several times. Zetton Energy: 52 Stamina: 17 Special: Zetton Palm *The ball transforms into a fire laced disc that launches, at a 45 degree angle, in the air before descending. Eleking Energy: 30 Stamina: 16 Special: Thunder Shot *Eleking charges the ball, encasing it with electricity, as it's shot forward while hovering just off the ground. Ace Killer Energy: 60 Stamina: 19 Special: Emelium Shot *The ball changes into a yellow, spike encased, orb that is launched forward. Baltan (3 on team) Energy: 21 Stamina: 15 Special: Teleport Shot *The ball, temporarily, becomes transparent as it's shot forward while swerving up and down. Kudara (Goalie) Only Energy: 110 (Starting level 11 stats) Stamina: 40 (Starting level 11 stats) Special: Typhoon Shot *Kudara encases the ball in a body of water as it's sent flying forward while swerving up and down Mobile Busters Qubeley (Goalie) Energy: 64 Stamina: 33 Special: Funnel Shot *As Qubeley releases the shot, the ball morphs into a spiked steel globe that flies forward while constantly bouncing on the ground. Vigna Gina Energy: 76 Stamina: 41 Special: Hi-Mega Shot *Vigna Gina alters the ball into a purple blast that quickly flies forward while swerving up and down MS-14 Gelgoog Energy: 48 Stamina: 27 Special: Comet Shot *The ball changes into a orange and teal hued orb of energy which flies, horizontally, forward before swerving up and down. DOM Energy: 44 Stamina: 26 Special: J-Stream Shot *The ball changes into a blue hued orb of energy which flies forward while slowly gaining altitude until falling directly to the ground. Zaku II (4 on team) Energy: 40 Stamina: 20 Special: Axe Shot *The ball changes into a strobe-like orb of energy that flies forward while slowly losing altitude. Queen Mansa (Goalie) Only Energy: 119 (Starting level 11 stats) Stamina: 59 (Starting level 11 stats) Special: High-Mega Shot *The ball changes into a orange hued orb of energy which flies forward. Shadow Crushers Staff Officer Steel (Goalie) Energy: 42 Stamina: 35 Special: Buster Ion *The ball changes texture to plates of steel as it's shot forward. Shadow Moon Energy: 48 Stamina: 48 Special: Saturn Shot *The ball changes into a eclipse-like orb that flies, horizontally, forward before swevering up and down. Commander Jijaku Energy: 36 Stamina: 32 Special: Hyper Magnet *The ball changes into a blue and red beach ball that flies, horizontally, forward. Apollo Giest Energy: 24 Stamina: 42 Special: Apollo Magnum *The ball changes into a sun-like orb that flies, horizontally, forward. Shocker Soldier (4 on team) Energy: 06 Stamina: 22 Special: Super Shot *The ball changes into a moon-like orb that flies forward while constantly bouncing on the ground. Category:Godzilla video games - 1990s